On the Edge
by redgrrl
Summary: Chihiro's stopped waiting as the promise and Haku laid forgotten. Little does Haku know that he has to stop the biggest thing that has ever happened to Chihiro: a wedding. The only way to solve it was to find his way through his dreams...to Chihiro.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away but this story's plot is MINE!

Original A/Ns: This is a **one-shot**. I'm not sure if I'm good at one-shots, but anyway... Haku and Chihiro! Will they live happily ever after?

Edited A/N: Wow. I sure was naïve then, a year ago. I guess I've changed heaps. Anyway, onto the edited version of this story, which is, in fact, many pages longer than it used to be. Enjoy!

**On the Edge**

Chihiro stared at the phone, and she, with a deep intake of breathes to reassure herself, picked it up, and began dialling the number. Each and every 'beep' the phone made, Chihiro felt herself getting more nervous. Today was going to be her wedding, and she was yet to be the most beautiful bride.

Even though she honestly loved him, she just can't forget about the other green haired boy who saved her from the spirits of the bath house. He grew on her, and vice versa.

"Hey Raye, so can you come over?" Chihiro smiled to the phone, and felt herself getting impatient. She knew what the answer was. They all thought she had to get ready for the 'big day' (gasp!), and look all pretty! On contrary, Chihiro felt the opposite, "You can't? Well, I'm sorry. Hope you can make it another time,"

She frowned, and hung up. The dial tone kept on going though. Forever and ever… Chihiro snorted in disgust.

She sighed, and she thought _my life varies. It never stays together, but it isn't falling apart either. _

She stood up from her desk in her room, and she started to clean her room up. She only started to clean her room whenever she felt insecure or upset. A very strange habit, her friends told her. They also told her to quit cleaning like a 'maniac', or else it'll drive the boys away. Chihiro always snorted at this strange advice from her friends. At the same time, she wondered if it were true.

Haku never came back for her, did he? It's been nine years since the events had taken place at the spirit world. Maybe he lived by the same words he told Chihiro: _You have to save yourself, and at the same time, save your parents. _

Save himself first. Maybe he was in trouble with Yubaaba, and couldn't afford to spare a return trip to Chihiro. Maybe Chihiro just wasn't important enough.

But then, who was really Haku? Chihiro often wondered about that. Who knows for how long...Chihiro might have only known Haku for a couple of weeks, but only seeing him for a few days. And she had waited for him for nine years.

She hardly knew him in that period of time. The longest of their meetings was when Haku was saving Chihiro, or Chihiro saving Haku. The most common time span of their meetings was a brief second or two, when their eyes met while they were working.

Nine years ago, it would have seemed romantic to Chihiro. Nine years ago, Chihiro's eyes would have turned into the love hearts she always saw in the manga comics. But now, nine years had pasted. Chihiro thought differently.

Nine years was too long a wait for Chihiro. So she decided to meet someone new. She dropped her cleaning habit for a while, and a boy called Tom came along. Tom was not fair from perfect, and he always tried his best to keep Chihiro happy.

Her friends admired the why he stuck by Chihiro. Then, three years after they went out for the first time, on the exact day of their three-year-going-out anniversary, Tom proposed to Chihiro.

He got on one knee, and held out a ring, and said some silly line about wanting to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. Chihiro didn't buy it. It was a cliché line, and she detested it. But she honestly did love – or like enough – Tom. She thought she could give him a go. Besides, Chihiro always wondered whether Haku really existed. Maybe he was just part of a dream?

Chihiro laughed. She was wasting her supposedly 'best day of her life' on thinking about depressing thoughts.

"Come on, kitty," she said to one of her cats. The cat jumped onto her lap, and he started purring. Chihiro stared at it, and she smiled slightly.

…

"Boh, calm down," the green haired boy said soothingly while he slowly turned the lights off in the bathhouse.

Boh jumped, making a thunderous noise, causing the entire building to shake, and he shouted, "Shuddaup! I miss you, very much!"

"You will." the boy corrected. He laughed slightly, but even Boh could tell his happiness was fake. The boy raised his eyebrows, and he said, "It's my last day here, Boh. I guess I have to say good-bye,"

"Buh-bye. Say hello to Sen for me...or else, I will cry!" Boy threatened, "Yubaaba-sama will definitely kill you if you don't obey me!"

The boy smirked, and he said softly, "I'll remember, Boh. I'll remember…" and he turned back to look at Boh, "Good-bye, Boh. Say my farewells to Yu-Baaba,"

"Buh-bye, Haku,"

Haku waved, and he shouted, "See you...". But Haku knew that if all went as he planned, he would never return to the Spirited World ever again. Maybe he _was_ lying to Boh, and maybe he _will_ cry. Maybe Yubaaba would throw a temper. But Haku wouldn't be there anymore.

He would have left this barren ground. His feet would never tread upon the same soil again.

…

They were walking down the aisle. The whole group at the churches were looking at them. Haku's face turned a dark shade of blue as he saw Chihiro walk down the aisle, and then the priest started speaking. He saw Chihiro slightly move around, as if she was uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. She glances towards Tom, who was smiling brightly. Haku saw her slowly grow impatient.

Suddenly, Haku could stand it no longer.

Haku felt his anger rising straight upwards. He stared at the girl who he 'used' to know oh just _so _well and the man next to her. He despised him through all logic and common sense. If there's one thing you would not want to happen, was to make a river spirit despise you.

"You friggin' bastard." Haku whispered, and then he said louder, "Bull crap. This wedding is absolutely bull crap."

He saw Chihiro instantly turn around, and stare straight into Haku's dark green eyes, and she said in a small voice that was quavering, "Who are you?". Her eyes were wide with fear, and they were widened to their extent. He felt her trying to question his own presence.

At the very same time, Chihiro's mind began to wander. Who was this person? Why did he seem so familiar…did she even know him?

"Chihiro? Have you forgotten me?" Haku narrowed his eyes. He felt like punching the bloody bastard next to Chihiro. It was their promise, and Chihiro broke it.

Tom raised his eyebrows, and he said to the priest, "Continue, please," _Go to hell, whoever that man is. _

"To hell he will." Haku said calmly, trying not to let his anger show.

Haku had walked calmly down the aisle, and walked right up to Chihiro, "Are you sure you don't recognise me?" he set his steady gaze upon Chihiro's own eyes, and he demanded an answer from her.

To Chihiro, his appearance _did_ seem familiar, that she could not deny. Chihiro turned away, and she found herself looking straight into his eyes. His gaze was quite alarming, and his dark green hair (bangs included)…

"I think I recognise you from somewhere."

Tom was dismayed. He didn't want this man inside the church anymore. It was his special day. He didn't want anyone to suddenly ruin everything. If that man was some ex-boyfriend of Chihiro's, fine, he was fine with it. But to ruin their wedding…

"At least that's a start." Haku muttered grimly.

Chihiro closed her eyes, "How long ago...was the last time you saw me?"

Haku grinned, "Nine years." _Just the question I wanted you to ask me. _

"How did you meet me?"

"I met you by purely an accident. You were on a bridge."

Chihiro suddenly widened her eyes. Her brain seemed to refocus, "A bridge..." she murmured softly. Her head hurt. It hurt with a slight reminisce of a boy standing there, taking her hand and telling her to go away. Why…why was she remember this?

"I told you to get off, and go away," Haku continued. He took Chihiro's hand from Tom, "Chihiro…?"

…

"_You aren't allowed here! Go!" _

_Chihiro was frightened as the boy continued, "I'll keep them away, and buy some time..." _

…

"You gave me my true name," Haku whispered, "I owe you my life, Chihiro. I was going to repay you by returning to you. You said to promise you. You wanted me to return…"

…

Chihiro stared at Haku, and she shook her head in disbelief, "Excuse me, sir. But I do not know you. Please…go away."

Haku smiled grimly, "Fine. I guess our future is set then."

Chihiro felt a bitter coldness coming from the man. What future…what promise? She felt herself taking the man's hand again, and asking him a question in a soft voice, "Do you…do you happen to know anyone by the name of Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi?"

Chihiro didn't know why she asked him that. But it just felt right. It was…on impulse. Something in her soul motioned her to ask him that very question.

Kohaku turned around, and he smirked, "Milady, that would be me."

**END**

Original A/N: Well, that's the end. I think it's alright, but who knows? Maybe you don't! Please review to tell me whether I should turn it into a chapter thingy...comments, suggestions, flames (constructive) ...all welcome.

Edited A/N: Okay. A year later, I've realised I must've changed a lot. All my author notes above…. (Points) are all girly and naïve. Maybe I've just gotten evil…


End file.
